Finally
by LegacyChick
Summary: John has finally found out after a year of fooling him. Now Randy has to make a decision and Cody already knows the outcome of it. Or so he thinks. Pairing: If I tell you, the outcome would be clear already. Warning: Lots of Angst and Fluff, Slash


**This is only supposed to be a One-Shot, inspired by all the different stories I've read the past weeks that feature John, Randy and Cody, where Cody's always the one 'losing'. **

**Summary: John has finally found out after a year of fooling him. Now Randy has to make a decision and Cody already knows the outcome of it. Or so he thinks.**

**Pairing: If I tell you, the outcome would be clear already. **

**Warning: Lots of Angst and Fluff, Definitely Slash**

**Disclaimer: I always wished I'd own one of them, but chances are no one will ever do so.**

* * *

><p>He'd waited for this moment a long time. A year. One year of being Randy's 'dirty little secret'. A week. A torturous week until John had found out about them. And had given them an ultimatum.<p>

He'd waited for such a long time that each passing minute now felt like an hour. His head heavy. His heart aching. Waited for Randy to tell him it was over. Because, who was he kidding? Randy would always choose John. He was just a cheap excuse for Randy to get a few hours break, while John... John was the love of his life.

Not that he could blame Randy. Not that he would. He'd known it already ever since they'd started that... little fling. Affair. Whatever you wanted to call it.

He'd never wanted to be that guy. That KIND of guy. Fighting for months against it. Struggling with his own feelings. With Randy. But he'd been too weak. He had not been able to resist. First he'd lost his heart to him and then his body. The ban Randy had ever him had just been too strong. And that had never changed.

Not that he had wanted it to happen. And neither had Randy. But it did. And once they'd started, they had not been able to stop anymore.

It had all started so innocently. A kiss. A chaste, sweet kiss that had only meant to give Randy some reassurance. And now it had turned into a mess neither of them would be able to clean up again. Just like he'd foreseen it. People would get hurt, no matter what Randy decided. And to his dismay, he'd probably be the one left all alone. To move on. Move away.

And he just could not.

Fuck!

It had all gotten out of control ever since that first night. The first quick fuck of many. The first time he'd been taken to a whole another world. A beautiful world only Randy could ever show him. He'd instantly been addicted. And so was Randy.

One random fuck turned into another turned into more. An affair. Two hearts beating for each other. Two friends, soul-mates sharing their passion. And all behind John's back.

And when he felt a sharp pain in his chest for the first time he watched John's lips so close to Randy's ear a few weeks later, whispering dirty words into his lover's ear, the other smirking fondly as he stared off into space, he knew he was truly and utterly fucked. In love. Deeply. Madly. Hopelessly.

Again, he'd tried to stay away. Make things turn normal again. Just as friends. As co-workers. But it failed. Not because he was to weak, but because Randy was too persistent. He did not only bombard him with calls and messages, he threw in late-night-visit after late-night-visit only to be turned away at Cody's door.

Until he could not take it anymore.

That night Randy said the words he'd never expected to hear from him. The words that had only ever belonged to John. But he had not believed them. He still didn't.

It was John Randy belonged to. John's held his heart captive. He owned Randy's soul. Not him. He was just the fling. The little secret. He'd never be more and he knew that. And he wasn't mad about it. He'd expected it all along.

Still the nervousness rose inside of him, sitting on the lowest step of his staircase, at his home, head in his hands, Dozer sitting next to him, tail flicking, staring at him. And it became even worse when he heard the door creak open.

He did not dare to look up, already knowing who it was. Not only by the sweet scent instantly filling the house but also by the familiar footsteps creeping closer to him.

It had been a good time. A good ride. As long as it had lasted. It had been fun. Probably the best time he'd ever had, he ever WOULD have. And it had to end one day. He'd just hope the moment would not come that soon.

He still pondered on how John had not found out earlier. Not as if they had been exceptionally secretive. Too often Randy had kept messages from him on his phone. Or found some more than suspicious excuse to come back very late at night, reeking of sex and smoke. But John had never said a word. Nor behaved differently around him. Ever.

But in all those months, Randy had not dared to stay over night. Wake up with him. Next to him. Having safe arms wrapped around him. And that's what he'd missed all along. Each time Randy left again, his heart had ached for more. But he'd never been egoistical enough to ask. To beg. To plead. Make him stay. He'd always left that decision to Randy.

Just like today.

The footsteps stopped altogether and he felt Randy's presence right next to him, watching out of the corner of his eyes as the older man lowered his obviously sore and weakened body onto the step next to him. Just the simple brush of his forearm against his own made him shiver with delight, a small smile creeping up his lips despite the mood he was in. The road he was on. Down memory lane. The only thing that would be left after today.

He'd given Randy his keys about two months ago when he'd needed comfort the most. Though the older had barely visit him at home, too suspicious, too obvious, too far away from St. Louis, he'd just done it. Needing the safety of knowledge that Randy could come by whenever he wanted. Without having to wake him up.

Once it had happened. When they'd been in Atlanta, on tour, John having a long meeting before the show. It had been a sure surprise, a pleasant one, the grin on Cody's lips permanent for the rest of the day. Nothing and no one able to wipe it away. It had shown him that Randy cared. A little, at least.

He'd certainly get the key back in a minute. Surely Randy would not visit him any longer after today. Decision made.

John's ultimatum had run out and he could be happy he'd even gave them one. Not that it had changed anything. They hadn't met all week long, Randy too scared to have the decision taken from him, made for him. But he'd saved his texts. Each and every one of them.

'Miss you'

'Wish I could be there with you'

'I swear I'm gonna make it right'

'I can't forget you'

And there'd been more. Probably a hundred more. But he'd answered none of them. There had not been any use in answering. It wouldn't change anything, and Randy already knew how he felt. He'd often enough told him. And had shown him.

"Did you hear me?"

He startled a little as the large palm squeezed his knee and Randy's low rumble finally made it through his daze. His memories. Blinking his eyes, he turned his head to face the man he'd lost his heart to, staring at him with wide, curious eyes and a frown on his lips.

"No..."

He really had not heard him. Who knew how long Randy had already talked. Who knew what he had said. It didn't mean anything anymore anyways. Probably it had just been a half-hearted excuse for choosing John over him. For leaving him alone.

But the smile on Randy's lips and that warmth in his usually so icy blues did not match his words. Could it be?

"I said 'I need a new home'. You wouldn't mind letting me stay? For a week? Maybe a month? Till I found a new place. Or... maybe even forever?"

Surely he had heard wrong, right? His brows furrowed in confusion, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to process the words escaping Randy's lips. Those heavenly, soft lips. The once that had once shown him a new place. A new life. A new kind of heaven. Of hell.

"What?"

He needed to ask again. The words still making no sense in that scared, worried, angsty head of his.

Surprisingly, Randy's lips found his, only for a split second but long enough to make his stomach flutter and a content sigh rise from his throat. And then they were gone again, the older's forehead resting against his, sincere, deep blues staring straight at him.

"I'd like to move in with you. that is... if you still want me?"

His eyes widened almost comically as the words finally sank in, the meaning of them clear to him now, the situation completely opposite to what he had expected. Surprising. Positively surprising. His heart skipping a beat. Breathe catching in his throat. Corners of his lips twitching up in a smile that could have lightened up a whole arena.

"You... I..."

"Is that a yes?"

He was barely capable of nodding his head, beaming like he'd never beamed before, until a few seconds later it all came crashing down on him. Doubts. Worries. Fears. One question. One only clouding his mind.

"Will you stay?"

This time, different to all those months back when Randy had the three little words in the moment of passion and vulnerability, he believed the other's answer though as he firmly nodded his head, one hand gently holding onto Cody's cheek, fingers stroking his tense neck.

"I will. Forever. It's only you and me from now on. Cause I love you. More than him. More than anyone."

And this night, for the first time in a year, Cody would fall asleep without a doubt in his mind and the definite knowledge that in the morning... Randy would still be there. With him. And only him.

* * *

><p><strong>He deserves to be the happy one for once!<strong>

**Reviews welcome (all kind of)**


End file.
